


Home

by Noa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Mention (Not Abuse), Alpha Timeline, Bittersweet, Dersecest - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their door is unlocked, and yes, it’s <i>their</i> door, because they always book this room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Dave checks his watch on the way up. The elevator is empty save for him, and quiet as it carries him to the highest floor of the hotel.

Their door is unlocked, and yes, it’s _their_ door, because they always book this room. It’s the closest thing they’ll get to a shared home. All that door needs is a nameplate, but for now, Dave settles on simply closing it behind him.

Rose has moved her chair to the window, and doesn’t look up when Dave enters the room. The sunset makes her hair seem gold, her fingers cast tall shadows on the pages of her book, and for a second, Dave just stares.

“You’re late.” She says.

Dave hangs his jacket away and comes up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She leans back against him, sighing softly when his thumbs begin pressing the tension from her muscles, rubbing small circles into her skin.

“Traffic.” He replies. She hums.

“We might get snow tomorrow, if we’re to believe the forecast.” She turns a page.

“Wait I haven’t finished that page yet.” Dave says. He feels her shoulders shrug under his hands as she chuckles.

“Oh, do excuse me.” Rose says. She turns back, and patiently waits for Dave to catch up.

*

It’s the most expensive hotel in the state, but the food is terrible. When room service calls to ask if they’d like to place an order, Rose shakes her head at Dave. He looks at her with the phone in his hand to find her smiling, and her knee brushes past his thighs as she straddles his lap. She laces her arms around his neck, and leans in. Dave clicks the call away.

*

It’s three in the morning. There’s empty boxes of Chinese food strewn about the room, and a trail of clothes leading from the sofa to the bed. Rose wakes up from nightmares to find Dave at the table, hunched over the book she was reading earlier. When he notices she’s awake, he greets her with a small wave.

“Hi.” He says. Rose pushes herself upright, and leans back against the headboard.

“Nightmares?” She asks. He averts his eyes, and closes the book.

“You too, huh.” He says. Her smile says enough.

“Come back to bed.” She says gently. Dave pushes himself away from the table.

“I’ll get the glasses.”

*

They watch Moulin Rouge naked in bed, huddled up in blankets and each other’s arms as they share a bottle of shitty red wine. Neither of them feels like turning off the DVD player when the movie ends, so they just leave it as it loops back to the menu, leaning against each other with empty glasses in their hands until they fall asleep.

*

There’s wine stains on the sheets.

Rose still isn’t dressed as she stands by the window to watch the sunrise. Dave rests his hand on her shoulder, and she covers it with her own. The city outside is white with snow, and it’s snowing still when the sun comes through, coloring the view in soft pastels. The sounds of Moulin Rouge’s menu screen still pour from the TV.

When Dave asks her for a dance, Rose laughs.

But she still gives him her hand.

*

They have to turn in the keys before noon. Dave sits quietly on the edge of their unmade bed, and watches Rose pull up her stockings. His fingers brush along her skin as he zips up her dress, warm, soft, and soothing. She pecks him on the mouth as thanks, and puts her lipstick on. Rose tells Dave he can’t kiss her anymore, lest he’d get covered in dark, shimmering purple.

So he kisses her hard, and she smiles against his lips.

*

Dave checks his watch on the way down. The elevator is filled with guests leaving for work, and the lingering scent of her perfume on his skin.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T55SPTQ0qDg)


End file.
